


Stretching

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Stretching

"But why bikini line?", whines Chloe. "It will be covered ... by the bikini!" She feels the hot wax and the stretching, followed by intense pulling of her sensitive skin on the upper thigh.

Rachel, lying further away on a table, giggles. "Are you crying over there? You have an armful of badass hot tattoos and you're acting like a little baby again."

Chloe pouts. "It's not funny, it hurts a lot."  
  
What the blue-haired rebel doesn't say, is that it isn't actually so much the pain she is in, that is bothering her. It's the lady inflicting it upon her. Yes, she is a professional, fucking great. That doesn't change, that she is touching Chloe, touching her places, she doesn't want to be touched by just anyone. Anymore.  
Let alone in front of Rachel.

  
  
"Chloe come on, you know I have to do this, it's expected."  
"Expected? Not by be. You look fantastic."  
  
"Yes, by the industry. It sucks, but it's a fact. I have a photo shoot, I have to do this." Rachel reaches out to touch Chloe's hand but she is just too far away.  
"Well... I am glad, you are stepping out of your comfort zone and willing to try new things with me... and thank you."  
  
"Thank you?"  
  
"... for the compliment. You look fantastic too."  
  
Chloe smiles at Rachel, what a wonderful- ooooouch, fuuuuuck!  
  
****

Chloe is sitting by the beach-hotel pool, letting her feet dangle in the cool water, it feels pretty awesome and is distracting her quite a bit from the stress they've had travelling here in the first place. But it's not as distracting as turning her head, looking at her girlfriend, who is stretched out on a large towel, baking in the hot sun a few feet away.  
She is laying on her front with her face turned to the side, her eyes closed, dozed off, the warm breeze kisses her beautifully tanned skin and the long hair that is softly nestled around her body shines golden. Her bikini top has slipped slightly, you can't see anything yet, but the straps are open.  
This is so Rachel. She doesn't want stripes when sunbathing. Not even when other people are around the pool and maybe have something to say about it.  
  
  
Chloe lifts her feet out of the water, slowly straightens up and walks over to Rachel, sits down next to her, about the height of her elbow, and leans slightly over her. Tiny cool droplets of water fall on Rachel's exposed back, she shrugs slightly.

"You're gonna burn," Chloe remarks softly, stroking Rachel's skin with her fingertips.  
Her girlfriend smells like the summer sun, fresh, natural, wonderful. Chloe wants to bend down and kiss the spot over Rachel's butt, but then she doesn't. Not exactly sure why, the thought alone of someone yelling something stupid, keeps her from doing so.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?", asks Rachel, opening her eyes slightly, but otherwise doesn't move at all.  
Chloe takes the sunscreen without another word and rubs it on her hands first, then extensively and generously on the rest of Rachel's body, well, at least on her backside. As she brushes against her thighs, Chloe notices that Rachel is trembling slightly and her bikini bottoms feel a little moist. Is that from the pool earlier or ...?

  
"Thank you" murmures Rachel and turns her head the other way, face still down on the towel.  
Chloe looks around them, no one is close or right next to them but...  
  
"Maybe you should close your bikini top before everyone gets to enjoy a free show."  
Rachel giggles.  
"I'm serious Rachel. This is a fancy hotel, there could be photographers here or just fucking perverts who want to get on with you."  
  
The blonde turns around, facing her girlfriend now, suddenly laying on her back.  
"How does it differ from you, you little pervert?"

"Rachel, damn it!", Chloe straightens the bikini top of the blonde by stretching the colored triangles as far as possible, when that doesn't really work, she just tries to stuff her breasts back into the top, which of course only makes Rachel laugh even harder.  
  
She sits up. "Chloe, would you please chill? We are enjoying some down time before I have work to do. No one is looking, no one gives a shit, everything is fine. Calm down, okay?"  
  


Chloe's eyes wander along Rachel's body, she looks way too good, damn bitch.

Maybe she is right.  
With a decisive hand movement, Chloe tears off her girlfriend's bikini top. When Rachel takes a deep breath, Chloe just grins.  
"Here you are not evenly browned.  
I'm going up to our room, you can follow, when you are finished here."  
  
She quickly checks to see if someone is looking over and kisses Rachel's startled open mouth, before picking up Rachel's bikini from the floor and putting it in her shorts pocket.  
Before she leaves, she pinches Rachel's nipple and rolls it between her thumb and index finger, it only takes a second, but it completely throws Rachel off guard.

****

"Chloe? Chloooe ?!", Rachel calls into the cool of the room because she can't see her friend at first glance.The tiles on the floor feel good, she blinks, it's a little dark, the curtains are closed and don't let in a lot of sunlight. The temperature in the room is very pleasant.  
"Chloe, are you in the bathroom?", Rachel calls when she feels two warm hands with long fingers around her waist. She turns to face her girlfriend. "There you are, were you hiding?"  
Chloe shakes her head, smiling. She holds on to Rachel with one hand and caresses her body up with the other, until she reaches the back of her neck. She bends down and kisses Rachel up to her ear.  
Then she shifts around Rachel and kisses her between the shoulder blades and down until she has reached her round tush, which she grips with both hands.

Chloe lets go of Rachel's ass and holds her under the armpits instead, closing her arm around her, squishing her boobs, she pressed her tightly against her own body.  
"I'm not sharing you. You are mine. I am yours."  
Rachel lets herself sink into her girlfriend's possesive hug. "Nobody said otherwise."  
As the actress and model slowly shakes her head, Chloe kisses her shoulders, letting her hands wander along Rachel's arms, turning her around.  
Chloe bends slightly, lowering her head, cupping Rachel's breasts with her hands, showering them with tiny licks and soft bites.  
When Rachel moans, Chloe pushes her tongue into her girlfriends mouth, demanding, gently scratching along Rachel's boobs, until she closes her lips tightly around Rachel's nipples and starts sucking them, harder with each passing second.  
Rachel cries, her entire body is shivering at Chloe's touch, when the blue-haired woman quickly slips her hand into her girlfriends bikini panties and stretches them, peeking in and noticing that her girl is not just wet, but soaked. Fuck, the sight alone... Chloe tips her, hits the spot, gentle at first, but eagerly and thrusting soon, brushing over Rachel's clit, driving her wild. 

Rachel can't hold back, she groans and lifts one leg up and around Chloe, pushing herself harder against her girlfriend, rubbing herself on Chloe, who now reaches around Rachel with her other hand, trying to stick it in to rub Rachel front and back.  
"Fuck, you drive me crazy, Rach! Say you're mine. Say I'm yours. Say it!"  
"Ah, yes", Rachel moans into Chloe's mouth, but that's not enough for her.  
Chloe rubs Rachel faster. "Say it. I need to hear it. Say it."

Rachel screams louder, throws her head back, pushes herself into Chloe more, grips into Chloe's shirt, into Chloe's scalp more, more, more, more.  
"Rachel, say you're mine." Chloe twists her fingers in Rachel's bottoms and the blond woman holds onto her girls' wrist, grinding herself against Chloe's entire hand.  
"Rachel."  
"Harder."  
"Say-"  
"Harder, harder, harder, _harder_!"

Chloe half drags, half carries Rachel to the nearest wall, pushes her against it, supports her with one arm, while the other is thrusting, fucking her girlfriend, feeling Rachel's wet pussy tightening around Chloe's multi-talented fingers. Rachel's legs close a perfect hug around Chloe, they shiver so much, Rachel's entire body is shaking.  
Rachel's screams and cries echo from the walls and the floor, just as Chloe wants to push her some more, Rachel wrestles herself free, pressing Chloe's hands aside, she is sweaty and out of breath and horny and not done yet.  
Rachel gets on her shaky knees, tears down Chloe's pants and sinks nosedeep into her.  
Chloe, not expecting that sudden change, watches in awe, as her hands crawl into Rachel's hair, her beautiful girl, woman, eating her super smooth pussy with passion, moaning into it, while ripping her bikini slip aside, finishing herself off.

The photographer would later go on and on about Rachel's super relaxed smile, that she would maintain not just for the entire shoot, but for the rest of their visit. 


End file.
